1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is capable of displaying a high-resolution image with high quality when still images are to be displayed on a display device and that realizes high-resolution display by scroll-displaying the still images, to an image processing method for use with the image processing apparatus, and to a computer program for use with the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many recent digital cameras having imaging devices (CCDs) have a configuration with a number of pixels exceeding several millions and capable of capturing high-quality image data. However, the current situation is that there are few display devices that support such a number of pixels in order to display such a captured image, and the displayed image do not reproduce high-quality data possessed by the captured.
Several technologies have been proposed for a method for realizing high-resolution display exceeding the limited number of pixels possessed by a display device. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 1996-179717, 1997-311659, and 2000-81856, a method has been proposed in which a display section is structured by arranging a large number of light-emitting device arrays having a large number of light-emitting devices disposed in a straight line at fixed intervals, and by supplying data of each column of display data to the display section while performing timing control, scroll display using an afterimage effect is performed.